finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc
Arc is a playable character in the 3D remake release of Final Fantasy III. He is one of the Warriors of Light, and is first encountered in Ur. Profile Appearance Arc is the shortest party member with brown hair and freckles. His Freelancer outfit consists of a yellow shirt covered by a long green coat, a white mantle, and a yellow scarf. He wears fingerless gloves, fitted black pants, and brown knee-high boots. His theme color is green, shown in his job armors, while his scarf is visible when robe-clad. Arc's silver belt buckle is used to distinguish his job outfits from his allies. Personality Arc is described by Doga and Unei as the light of kindness, made clear when the party meets Alus Restor in war-torn Saronia. Arc can relate to the young prince, as he himself initially lacked self-confidence and believed himself to be cowardly. What Arc lacks in strength, he makes up for in intelligence. In the opening FMV, Arc is depicted as a Black Mage, reflecting his intelligence. Despite his shyness, Arc is noble and helps those in need. Being a victim of bullying, Arc initially suffers from low self-esteem. He looks up to his childhood friend Luneth as a role model, and admires his outgoing and optimistic qualities that he feels he himself is lacking. He is grateful to Luneth for defending him when he was being harassed, and for always trying to encourage him. Yet, Arc regrets becoming Luneth's "burden" and flees from him after the boy returns to Ur as a Warrior of Light. Arc is determined to grow strong on his own so Luneth wouldn't feel obligated to protect him anymore. Story Arc is Luneth's childhood friend, both raised by Topapa and Nina. When rumors of ghosts in Kazus reach Ur, Arc tries to argue with a group of children, saying ghosts do not exist, but they belittle him. When Luneth arrives after encountering the Wind Crystal, Arc is too ashamed to speak to him and flees. He decides to go to Kazus to prove he's not a coward. Although he reaches the town safely, the sight of the people affected by the Djinn's curse frightens him. When Luneth follows, Arc asks to accompany him. He is chosen as a Warrior of the Light after defeating the Djinn with Luneth, Refia, and Ingus and remains with the party afterward. Later, Cid Haze tells Arc and the others that they are orphans from the surface world. They and their parents were aboard Cid's airship when Xande flooded the world with darkness, causing the airship to crash on the Floating Continent and killing their parents. Arc and Luneth were found near Ur and adopted. When the party's airship is shot down in Saronia, they find the exiled prince Alus Restor being bullied in a pub. Arc leads the party in defending him and Alus joins the party temporarily. He and Arc befriend as Arc empathies to his feelings of being weak and frightened. He helps Alus gain the confidence to talk to his father, King Gorn, and ask him to stop the civil war; Arc reassures Alus his father must still care about him. When they are admitted to the castle, King Gorn enters the room during the night and almost murders Alus, but turns the knife on himself at the last moment, and it's revealed he had been under the control of Gigameth. Arc and the others defeat him, but Gorn dies and Alus succeeds to the throne. Arc assures him that he will do a great job. After defeating the Cloud of Darkness, Arc returns to Ur with Luneth. Gameplay Arc's battle prowess is determined by the job he is equipping. He starts a Freelancer, but after making some progress, more jobs become available, and the player is allowed to freely change between jobs and accumulate progress in each. The individual job abilities are expanded, with advanced ones. Having characters progress through drastically different job branches can be both a blessing and a curse, as HP increases gained through leveling up accumulate into the permanent abilities of the character, although HP is the only affected stat. At the end of a victorious battle, Arc stands with his right hand over his heart. When he gains a level or job level he will jump into the air and raises both arms. Other appearances Arc has appeared in the following Final Fantasy games: *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. *Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. *Final Fantasy Artniks. *Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a summonable vision. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. *Triple Triad. Other media Games Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Arc. Arc's hair costs 100 crystals and his clothes cost 480 crystals. Gallery Arc FFIII DS Yoshida Art.jpg|Concept art of Arc by Akihiko Yoshida. Arc-Freelancer.png|Freelancer Arc-Warrior.png|Warrior Arc-Monk.png|Monk Arc-WhiteMage.png|White Mage Arc-BlackMage.png|Black Mage Arc-RedMage.png|Red Mage Arc-Thief.png|Thief Arc-Ranger.png|Ranger Arc-Knight.png|Knight Arc-Scholar.png|Scholar Arc-Geomancer.png|Geomancer Arc-Dragoon.png|Dragoon Arc-Viking.png|Viking Arc-DarkKnight.png|Dark Knight Arc-Evoker.png|Evoker Arc-Bard.png|Bard Arc-BlackBelt.png|Black Belt Arc-Devout.png|Devout Arc-Magus.png|Magus Arc-Summoner.png|Summoner Arc-Sage.png|Sage Arc-Ninja.png|Ninja Arc-OnionKnight.png|Onion Knight FFIIIPC Arc FMV.png|Arc as a Freelancer from the opening FMV (PC). FFIIIPC Arc FMV2.png|Close-up of Arc from the opening FMV (PC). FFIIIPC Party FMV.png|The party from the opening FMV (PC). FF3-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Arc and Luneth. Final Fantasy III CG Art.jpg|Artwork of the party. FinalFantasyIII PSP Artwork.jpg|Artwork of the party (PSP). FFIIIPC Arc Bio.png|Arc's profile (PC). FFIII Steam Card Spellcast.png|Steam card. Etymology This could refer to a bow (as in bow and arrow) or an arch. It may also be a variation of "Ark", which could be an opaque reference to another character from ''Final Fantasy III, Noah, as well as continue the recurring theme of floods in the game's story. Prerelease screenshots and trailers have his name romanized as "Arcus" and "Arkus". Trivia *Though he does not have a named costume, Arc's Onion Knight coloring is used in the Onion Knight's Slasher costume during EX Mode. *Arc has freckles, which is rare for the series. *Dummied out text for Tozus has a scene where Desch asks if Arc is still 14. His age is not given anywhere in the final game. *Dummied text for Saronia shows a scrapped plot point where Arc and Alus leave the party due to Arc getting frustrated with Refia and Ingus and being determined to find the Dragoon armor by himself. *Arc's appearance in concept art is slightly different from the final, notably his scarf is paler yellow with colored stripes near the ends and he lacks the white covering at the top of his coat. *Arc is loosely based on an NPC outside of Kazus in the NES version, with the spot where he joins the party matching up with the spot where the NPC was originally located. References de:Arc es:Arc fr:Arc it:Arc ja:アルクゥ pt-br:Arc ru:Арк Category:Characters in Final Fantasy III